Jase Schwarz
“Your mind; your greatest sanctuary and my finest playground.” -Jase Schwarz, to a soon-to-be thrull. Profile Name: '''Jase Schwarz '''Title: '''Thrull maker, Jase of the shadows. '''Age: 18 Gender: '''Male '''Color: Black Status: ''' Active '''Race: '''Human/Demonbound '''Affiliation: '''Demonbond Cult (formerly), Beacon Academy (formerly), Bounty Hunter Guild '''Height: '''6’0” (183 cm) '''Weight: '''183 lbs. (83 kg) '''Likes: Nightfall vipers, Utesec (conditionally), chess, Masaaki (conditionally) Dislikes: '''People, machines, insects, animals, royalty, priests and priestesses '''Appearance Jase has a muscular build, which often stands out under his black shirts. Jase, true to his last name, has a fondness of the color black, choosing to wear it at all times. He wears black t-shirts and black jeans, saying that it complements him very well. He often wears black work boots with felt attached to the bottom, for his more silent missions. Lastly, he wears half a hooded cloak. His cloak is torn diagonally from his right shoulder to the left of his waist, as if it was torn by an animal. His cloak, like everything else on him, is black. He likes to keep his blade’s sheath hidden just barely by his cloak. Jase has a tan complexion, a result of his many years outdoors. He keeps his extremely dark brown hair short, never letting it cover his eyes. He usually keeps it in a military style high and tight haircut, stating that it’s far easier to manage than the long hair of the “supposed males” around him. He has a scar in the middle of his chest of his chest that is highly unusual. The scar is a circle with a line going through it diagonally, in the same direction that his cut cloak goes. He also has a tattoo of a Nightfall viper on his back, not that any have seen it. But his most interesting feature is his eyes. His brown eyes have slits instead of pupils. This never changes throughout the day. Apparently, his eyes were normal when he was born, but after he was “taken in” by the Demonbond Cult they changed into slits. Personality Jase is not a nice person. In any way. This has been speculated about, many people trying to find a reason for it, but he was just born that way. He dislikes most living things, finding them a nuisance, but some droids have made the list. He often decides to start a conversation trying to be nice, but he has yet to find someone he actually likes. Jase comes off as a sadist to most people, preferring to make people suffer before finally finishing them off. He says he doesn’t do it because he enjoys it, but rather because they’re easier to take down if they’re helpless. According to records, Jase was even worse before his 16th birthday, where an unknown occurrence changed his personality for the better. Apparently, before then, he was truly sadistic, going out of his way to harm others. He seems to have a unique hatred for royalty, who so often think they’re above him. Because of this he goes out of his way to offend royalty and, more often than not, fight them. Of course he doesn’t kill them, because royalty usually have private armies, so instead he sends them on their way either brainless or comatose. While in Beacon, the few people he tolerated were in his team, and he did everything he could to keep them alive. While this may seem uncharacteristic of him, it’s been theorized that it had something to do with his 16th birthday, which is still a mystery. Powers/Abilities Being a Demonbound, Jase can use his demon’s powers, but at a price. Jase is bound to a demon that lives inside of him, and in return, Jase is granted the use of its power. Jase’s eyes change colors dramatically when he uses his powers; his normally brown eyes turn the color red when he uses his demon’s powers lightly. This usually entails either hypnotizing his enemies or turning them into mindless beings he calls thrulls. The only downside to his powers is that they have to have looked into his eyes, and vice versa, for it to have any effect. Unlike the usual hypnotism that most people use to make their enemies fall asleep, Jase takes a more sadistic approach and uses it to make his enemies fight him. While they think that they’re the ones in control of their movements, he’s actually “suggesting” their next move to their subconscious, which often takes over in the heat of a battle. This makes it so he knows exactly what they’re going to do and counters it. This effect isn’t so much for the fighting aspect as it is to make his opponent hopeless, thinking that no matter what they do, he will beat them. Apparently, this attitude makes them easier to turn into thrulls. Another drawback is that it only works on the weak minded, making him rarely use it in a fight against a competent opponent. His eyes take a drastic turn when he uses his demon’s full powers, the red switching places with the black of his slitted pupil, causing the now red slits to glow in comparison to the black surrounding it. He rarely uses his full demon’s powers as each time he does, it grows closer to taking him over. When he does use it though, it usually is used to make a level 2 thrull or raid someone’s mind. A level two thrull shows no resemblance to their former selves, like a level 1 thrull does. Because he’s using his full demon’s power when he makes a level 2 thrull, their bodies are grotesquely changed so that they resemble monsters more than the humans they once were. When he raids someone’s mind, it’s exactly as it sounds. He goes through their minds, reading through it like a book, often burning anything he doesn’t need. He rarely doesn’t destroy those who he raids, preferring to leave behind a brainless being who can’t remember him, let alone their own names. He’s able to do this because his demon focuses on its mental abilities rather than its physical ones, unlike most other demons. This also makes him more dangerous to Jase, as each time Jase uses his demon’s full powers he subtly influences his mind until the day when he has complete control over Jase. Weapons Jase’s weapon is double handed katana with a small blade coming out of the bottom of the handle. The handle is a standard katana pattern, with black as the primary and red in the detail. At first glance, it appears to be nothing more than a regular katana, which is just what Jase likes his opponents to think. Jase doesn’t use the small blade at the bottom as others would. Then again, nobody else has a blade that launches of the handle like a lethal dart, instantly transforming it into an extra weapon for Jase to wield. Jase likes to call his blade Nightfall, after the one animal he actually likes, the Nightfall viper. In his own words, “Things rarely do more than annoy me. But I like this one.” He also has one living weapon. He keeps a rather unusual Nightfall viper in a tube strapped to his left arm. The unusual thing about the viper is that it can talk. Not only that, but it has the brain of a human, a former slayer named Masaaki. He often uses Masaaki to hit his opponents when they’re too close for him to use his blade, or if he’s using too much energy fighting them and wants to end it quicker. History Jase was born in the snowy forest where he spent two hours with his parents before being stolen by the Demonbond Cult. There he was bonded with his demon, Utesec, at the age of two, where Utesec began immediately influencing Jase’s mind. Under Utesec’s guidance, Jase demanded to see his parents for years until finally, at the age of 8, the cult councilor’s agreed. Unfortunately for Jase, his parents were extremely religious, and when they found out he was Demonbound, they cast him from their home. In a rage, he let Utesec take control of his for the first time, and not the last. When he came to, his parents bodies were mangled at his feet. According to eye witness reports, the 8 year old boy laughed at the site, the first sign that Utesec was gaining more control over Jase, beyond just subtle influences. For the next seven years Jase wondered by himself, acquiring skills and money from any who’d give him any. He learned how to use the katana that way, going from sword master to sword master learning as much as he could. He also visited multiple blacksmith forges, learning enough until he had enough skill to forge Nightfall. Once he had crafted his weapon, Utesec deemed him ready for the next part of the demon’s master plan. At the end of the seventh year, Jase journeyed back to the Demonbond Cult’s hideout, where he turned the entire cult into level 2 thrulls in less than an hour. Why he did so is a mystery, but it’s been theorized that Utesec made him do it, to free his demon brethren from being bonded. When the demons were all released, Jase set them free to the areas surrounding the hideout, where the slaughtered the surrounding towns. This went on for a year before the slayers caught word of it and took action. Rushing into the area, they massacred the unprepared demons, who had grown lazy and weak in their year of triumph. After all the demons were disposed of, a squad of slayers stormed the hideout, met by an army level 2 thrulls. Only two slayers made it through. Those slayers were named Aziz Mridn and his apprentice, Masaaki Bargossa. These two tired slayers confronted Jase, who had let his thrulls do all the work. Unfortunately for Jase, he wasn’t enough for two trained slayers. What happened exactly is unknown, as Masaaki has never told, Jase doesn’t know, and no one can talk to Utesec besides Jase. In the end though, Aziz died, Masaaki’s body was never recovered, and Jase was free of Utesec’s control, in addition to having no memory of his the past 16 years. A year later he enrolled in Beacon Academy. He dropped out three months later, when while on a mission, his entire squad died. He’s blamed himself ever since. Since his days at Beacon, he’s used the skills he learned there as a bounty hunter, with one exception. He will never work for royalty. He hates the thought of human beings considering themselves above others just because they were born to a certain family, and because of this, he strikes back by letting them handle their own problems. As he’s told many nobles, “You’ve got money and you’ve got power. Isn’t that what sets you apart? Well, then, your highness, solve it yourself.” Category:Fan Made Character